This invention relates to a shelf, and more particularly, a shelf designed for use in automobile glove compartments.
Automobile glove compartments usually contain a single space of limited dimension wherein a number of small articles are placed. However, such articles are usually difficult to find because of the lack of organization in placing such articles within the glove compartment. Accordingly, this invention relates to a shelf adapted to be installed in the glove compartment to divide the space in the glove compartment into upper and lower spaces for storage of various articles which may be conveniently found and selected when needed.
While the prior art shows shelves, in general, for the same purpose, the glove compartment space of an automobile of a different manufacturer and make are usually of different dimensions and have curved sides. Accordingly, the glove compartment shelves of the prior art could not fit within such a space. The shelf of the present invention, however, is adjustable to fit any size or configuration of glove compartment.